Shadow Kingdoms
by valancedom
Summary: Indiana Jones and Shadow Hearts crossover.


August 18, 1939, Barttlett College, New York The United States of America

10:24 AM

It was a beautiful August day, the type of day where most students would try and skip class, go for a hike, or hang out with their sweethearts. But Dr.Jones's History 4C was always packed and as usual, over 60 percent of them were female. At age 29, Dr. Jones was the youngest full proffessor at the college by at least a decade. Standing in front of the lecturn dressed in a tweed suit and his trademark spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, he was giving a lecture on the signifigence of a four inch tall wood carving that had been discovered by Proffessor Guttenberg of the University of Berlin.

"As you can see, Herr Guttenbergs' discovery of the the staff of Amon was a major breakthrough in our knowledge of the Atton Dynasty in Egypts middle kingdom. Furthermore, this artifact provides a direct link to the fabled scorpion king of legend, who later passed on into legend as Ra. From this we can conclude that.."

'**I love you Indy**'His lecture faltered as he saw the message that was written on Adrienna Hamptons eyes. _"Damn... This was gonna be a long day" _He thought with a mental sigh, catching a knowing glance from Jason Hyuga who gave him a slight lopsided grin. Before Indy resumed his lecture.

"As I was saying, from this discovery we can conclude that..."

The Lokstotch Bar

12:48 PM

With a heavy sigh Proffessor. Jones downed his first glass of beer for the day. _Where was that kid when you needed him?_ How had he met Jason Hyuga in the first place? He still remembered the first day they'd met. When one Jason Hyuga had not shown up to class and he had met a young man down at the bar with silvery hair and a rougish grin. He had been sitting there with Marrion talking over a glass of english bitter when...

**_Flashback Two years ago_**

"So I said to him, what do I look like, The S.S.?" Marion said as Indy roared with laughter banging his fist on the bar.

"Well thank God none of my students come here. I don't know how I could live it up, being outdrunk by a woman!"  
"Well I don't think any of them could imagine you getting yourself piss drunk either" she said with a chuckle. "A glass of sherry and some tea perhaps but nothing more, but what else would you expect? You are a regular two-face" she said pullling a cigarette out of a pocket. "You have a light?"

"Fraid not" he said looking around for anyone who might have one.

"Here you go" said a young man in a black coat with a silver cross stamped on its back.

"Thank you, uh...?"

"Jason" he said extending a hand.

"Marrion" she said taking his hand

"Indiana. Come and take a seat with us kid"

"Don't mind if I do" he said with a grin that they would later learn was a trademark of his

"Joe! Another round of beer!" he called to the bartender.

"Coming right up!"

"So, do you two come here often?" he asked innocently

"Often enough. You're new around here arn't you?"

"Well I like to think of myself as a regular but I don't often come before midnight"

"Really? And what would a young man like you be doing up at that hour?"

"I usually don't get off from work at the docks until then" he said naturally as the beers arrived. Taking out a old fashioned pipe and lighting it up, he let out a contented sigh "But what about you? You don't look like the usual crowd" he said indicating with his glass at the rest of the bar "Although the missus looks like she could outdrink anybody here in this bar"

They all had a good laugh at that comment.

"Well you're a curious one"

"As Disko Troop once said to me..." Imitating the accent of the banks almost perfectly "There jus' abount ain't anything as interesting as how another man earns his vittles"

"You know Disko Troop?" asked Marrion

"Why? You know him?"

"He was like an uncle to me"

"Funny he aint never mentioned anyone named Marrion to me, and I reckon I know just about everyone in his family"

"He and my dad used to sail the banks together. But then they split ways. Disko Stayed on the Banks and my dad went off and became an archeologist"

"You the daughter of an archeologist? Now that's hard to believe"

"I know what you mean" said Indy but I guess all that time in the Himalyas must spent off. "Her dad taught me almost everthing that I know about archeology"

_**End Flashback**_

The three of them had hit it off from there and become good friends. Therefore it was much to their mutual horror and shock when the next day, they had met in Indy's class.

"Hard day? I don't blame ya" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts

"Jason Hyuga! What took you so long?"

"Just found out I'm getting a visit from my parents in a months time" he said with a slight grin on his face. "Its been ages since I've seen them."

"Really! Well, I am looking forward to meeting your're family. You've come a long way since I first met you.

"I think you'll like my father, never went to college but has this natural wit about him that'll crack you up"

"Oh? Like a certain young grad student I know?"

"Difference is that I actually finished college"

"True enough. But I really am looking forward to meeting them. Your're mother is the daughter of an English priest, right?"

"Yeah"

"And your're Dad is a half Russian half Japanese ex-soldier?"

"Yep"

"Then you guys should get along just fine." said the voice of Marrion from behind them making them both jump in their seats. "After all, we have Mr. Two-face here as the proffessor of their eldest son. Anyways, lets have a toast their safe arrival. To the safe arrival Mr. Yuri Hyuga and his wife Mrs. Alice Elliot Hyuga" They all drank to that one.


End file.
